Ich Will (I want)
by HeeroYuywriterguy
Summary: Heero Yuy tries to tell Relena Peacecraft his feelings but something stops him. Warning - lsight out of characterness - completely accidentaly - trying to rectify
1. Default Chapter

Ich Will (I want)  
  
Disclaimer…blah…blah…blah…you know the tune so sing it!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
At seven 'o' clock that evening every pub in town was alive with music, dancers, dates and drunks. Sitting in a quiet pub five friends, holding a glass of alcohol each, are drinking, ignoring the music in the background. Duo Maxwell sips from his beer, leaving a moustache of foam that Hilde, his girlfriend, or at least he hopes, wipes it off. Sitting opposite him his the strong silent Trowa Barton. Trowa picked up his beer and sipped from it. Next to him is his sister, Catherine Bloom.  
  
"So, where's your next show T-man?" asked Duo  
  
"Luxembourg" Trowa answers, not really paying attention to Duo  
  
"Great, all the babes there will dig your moves." Duo said, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"…"  
  
"Hey Heero, what's happening with you and 'Lena?" Duo asked, swaying slightly.  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
Duo's eyes wandered off Heero's face for a few seconds then he snapped back into reality. Hilde held Duo's arm as he threatened to fall off the chair. Heero pushed Duo back up and got a huge grin off Duo.  
  
"You've had too much to drink, Duo," Hilde noted, not that that would stop Duo continue to drink.  
  
"I know, good isn't it?"  
  
"Not really, you'll destroy your liver," Heero said, holding his small Russian cocktail, a new drink.  
  
"Well I'll stop drinking if you admit to 'Lena that you love her," Duo slurred.  
  
"No deal"  
  
"I dare ya!" Duo said, his grin now permanently plastered on his face.  
  
Duo's grin had become contagious and now Catherine and Hilde were grinning like idiots. Trowa sighed; Heero wouldn't win. Not against Duo, Hilde and his sister daring him.  
  
"Heero, why don't you take it as a mission or are you refusing to do it as a mission?" Catherine asked and Trowa sipped at his beer again, ignoring the conversation around him.  
  
"I never refuse a mission," Heero stiffed then he realised he had fallen into Catherine's little trap.  
  
"Snap," Trowa said.  
  
Heero looked beaten so he went to the bar to get a second drink of his cocktail. A few minutes later he returned and Catherine had planned her attack perfectly.  
  
"Heero, will you tell Relena how you feel as a mission?" she asked.  
  
Trowa noticed the eyes of a man nearby bulging out of its sockets, he followed the man's gaze and saw they were directed at his sister. The one thing Trowa would never tolerate was men taking advantage of his sister when she was drunk, injured or out numbered. He continued to watch the man as Catherine informed Heero of his new mission.  
  
"OK, I'll do this one mission, but no more ok?" Heero asked.  
  
"Fine," Catherine said.  
  
Duo had collapsed on the table, drunk and Hilde was lying on top of him, asleep. Heero got up and left the bar after downing his drink in one. Trowa noticed three men approaching their table and felt Catherine's weight on his shoulder. Gently he sat Catherine up and casually put his foot on Heero's now empty chair. The men stopped by the table and looked hungrily at the women.  
  
"Give us the women or we'll flatten your face and take them," the man threatened.  
  
"You'll have to get passed me first though," Trowa warned.  
  
The surrounding tables were suddenly empty of people as every went to the side of the room. The man grinned but before he had time to react, Trowa slide the chair into the man's groin and he fell back, groaning. Trowa stood up and the man recovered. The attackers balled up their fists and stood ready to fight. One man produced a bottle and smashed it on a nearby table. Trowa kicked Duo with his feet.  
  
"Duo wake up, we've got company." Trowa informed  
  
Duo's eyes opened up and he was suddenly sober. He gently leant Hilde against the wall they sat next to and stood up. He faced the three men and looked over at Trowa.  
  
"Three against two are hardly fair odds."  
  
"Yeah…for them"  
  
"Yep"  
  
Trowa somersaulted over the men, distracting them whilst Duo shoulder tackled them to the floor. One man, who had drunk too much, lay on the floor unconscious and the other two men tried to get up. Duo grabbed one man by his hair and punched him in the face. Trowa did the same and all three attackers were out cold. Trowa and Duo picked up their beers and sat at their table. The pub's contents burst into a round of applause and resumed its previous actions.  
  
Outside Heero had taken the bus to Relena' s mansion. He had scaled the walls and run across the gardens until he was under her balcony. Climbing up the drainpipe Heero heard music coming from inside the house. He recognised the song. It was Bonnie Tyler's "Holding out for a Hero". Heero smirked to himself. He heard Relena' s voice coming through the music and listened from her balcony. He reached forward and slowly opened the balcony door. Later he would have to have a word with her about her lack of safety precautions. Heero heard someone coming up stairs and leant casually against the wall. For some reason his knees felt weak but he put it down to a combination of sleepless nights and alcohol. The light went on and Relena stood in the doorway. She gasped when she saw him.  
  
"Hello Relena"  
  
"Heero?" she said, not sure if she was dreaming or not.  
  
Heero started to walk forward but the weakness in his knees took over his legs and he collapsed. Rushing forward to catch Heero, Relena cradled his head as she heard his gasps for breath. Gathering what breath he could, Heero decided to tell Relena what was going to happen.  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Easy Heero, I'm going to get a doctor."  
  
"I'm…dying…"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Ah…don't you feel sorry for Heero? He gets all the way to Relena' s mansion only to fall pray to some unknown illness that he claims is killing him! Talk about looking for a way to avoid a conversation! Well more chapters to come so stayed tuned and  
  
WATCH THE SKIES!!!!!!! 


	2. Bodyguard

Ich Will (I want)  
  
Disclaimer…blah…blah…blah…you know the tune so sing it!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The following morning Heero lay asleep on a white hospital bed. His room was the largest in the hospital thanks you a quick order by Colonel Une when Duo informed her late the previous night. Heero's face was shining with a combination of sweat and light from the large window to his right. His arms were over the sheet and had a small tube taped onto it. The tube was linked to a bag of orange liquid. Early that morning a Preventer Medical team had come in to take over. The doctors had protested, claiming they could take care of their patients, but their protests were quickly silenced when three Preventer agents entered the waiting area. One of the agents assigned to guard Heero was Wufei. Wufei was now sitting on a chair facing the door. He casually looked over his shoulder as if Heero's condition didn't bother him but deep down it did.  
  
The Medical Team consisted of Sally Po, who had been called up by Une at 1am that morning. When she heard it was Heero she got there as soon as she could. The other two members were Dr Lazarus, a professional in the biochemistry field, and Dr Susan Moore, an associate of his. They had quickly set an observation post in the room next to Heero's and had been working since dawn. Heero muttered something in his sleep and a nurse, who had been stationed there by Sally Po, wiped the sweat off his brow. Heero's eyes fluttered and he woke up and immediately began searching for danger.  
  
"There's no one else here and its 16 floors down." Wufei said, he nodded for the nurse to leave and she left.  
  
"Where am I?" Heero asked  
  
"You really must be ill" Wufei joked, it was his idea of a sense of humour but no one ever laughed.  
  
"I'm in a hospital…why?"  
  
"You've got some kind of illness that we haven't identified. Relena brought you in last night"  
  
"I remember…I threatened to kill her and her entire family if I had to see a doctor…she swore she wouldn't make me see a hospital doctor…she certainly does have a way of getting her way"  
  
"I never liked that woman," Wufei said more to himself than to Heero. "What were you doing in her mansion anyway?"  
  
"Dusting" Heero said, looking sideways out of the window.  
  
"In her room? Get real. Now the truth" Wufei insisted and Heero coughed.  
  
"I went to her to tell her what I felt for her," Heero admitted through a fit of coughs.  
  
"Right, under your own guidance? Or someone else's?" Wufei asked suspiciously  
  
"Catherine's" Heero admitted, coughing less now.  
  
"Thought so,"  
  
"At least I'm man enough to try…I would have succeeded if I hadn't fallen ill"  
  
"What are you implying with that "at least I'm man enough to try" stuff?" Wufei stiffed  
  
"I'm implying that your nothing but," coughed Heero "a weak…what was the word you used once to say a woman? That's it…Onna"  
  
"If you weren't ill I'd kill you,"  
  
"And then you'd never have to worry about telling Sally you like her right?"  
  
"Since when did you become the person to go to when you needed help on a relationship?" Wufei spat  
  
Heero didn't answer, just gave a weak smile and coughed. Wufei snarled and turned back to the door. They sat in silence for ten minutes before Wufei decided to ask Heero what he would do in that situation.  
  
"What would you do if you were me then? Apart from lie there, gasping for air like a fish out of water." Wufei knew that wasn't needed but his ego was bruised and he wanted to make it better.  
  
"Show her how you feel" Heero answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Prove you're a man and kiss her" Heero coughed again.  
  
"This from a man who's never kissed the woman he likes!" Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Chicken."  
  
Duo always called Wufei that whenever they played cards and Wufei would always fall for Duo's trick of raising the stakes. Duo would then pull out a winning hand and he would clean Wufei out. Of course they only played with matchsticks - Quatre didn't like gambling that much. Wufei reacted in the same way and went beetroot red in anger. Heero couldn't have wished for better timing because at that precise moment Sally Po entered the room with a clipboard. Wufei got up and strode across the room. He grabbed Sally by her shoulders and pulled her face to his. He kissed her and Heero chuckled to himself. So he was in a fit of coughing but Sally and Wufei didn't break, even after Wufei had physically let go of her. Heero sighed then pulled out one of his many tricks. He calmed himself down and slowly shut down his body. He gave them a moment then lowered his heartbeat to a near stop. The cardiogram registered that Heero's heart had stopped and bleeped loudly. Sally and Wufei snapped out of their kiss and Heero woke himself up out of his induced coma. Sally blushed and sat down on the chair next to Heero. Heero sensed the atmosphere suddenly get thick with tension and was slightly relieved when Sally left.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? Please Review or I'll keep writing to torture you!! 


	3. Down

Chapter Three is finally here!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: - Would you stop it with that Disclaimer stuff already man! (Duo) (  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
  
  
Heero lay on his bed, on the floor next to him was a bedpan. It was filled with a combination of spittle and blood. In the past hour Heero had taken a turn for the worst and had started spitting up blood. Wufei was still standing on guard, although he was now less tense about the whole Sally situation. There was a knock on the door and Duo strode into the room, walking around the bed and sitting on the chair. He nearly kicked the bedpan over but stopped at the last second.  
  
"Hey guys!" He grinned, trying to bring some happiness into the bleak room. Heero just coughed.  
  
"Hello Duo, I'm going to get some coffee, watch Heero for me" Wufei said leaving the room.  
  
"OK. Hey, you ok Heero?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well that's giving a guy a lot of hope. What's wrong?" Heero had started coughing.  
  
Duo saw that he was trying to reach for the bedpan so he picked it up for Heero. Heero coughed a mouthful of blood into the pan and gave it back to Duo who grimaced. Heero washed his mouth out with a sip of water. Duo put the pan back on the floor and leant forward to talk. Heero's face had paled a few hours earlier so the nurses were trying to keep him warm and supplied with water and food.  
  
"You gonna be ok?" he asked  
  
"I'm a fighter Duo, I'll fight any enemy. Including this bug"  
  
"Well according to Sally this "bug" is specific to your DNA. Some splinter group from White Fang made it." Duo informed.  
  
"Give me a complete sit rap *" Heero muttered before coughing again.  
  
"OK, well this group has called themselves Black Fang - original eh? Any way, they want the Gundam pilots out of their way so they're trying to kill us off one by one. Sort of a revenge thing right? Well if the succeed their going to try and take out the Earth. That's all I've been able to find out so far."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
Heero started coughing and spat out a load of blood into the pan and Duo grimaced again. They didn't talk about much other than recent news and when Heero told Duo about Wufei Duo laughed. Duo left an hour later and Quatre came in with Dorothy. Both looked concerned.  
  
"Hi Heero" Quatre said.  
  
"Hello Quatre"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"OK" Heero lied, Quatre saw the pan of blood and spittle but didn't say anything.  
  
They sat in silence, neither sure of what to say until Heero broke the silence.  
  
"I'll be fine"  
  
"I know, I'm just worried. We all are."  
  
"Is Relena here?" Heero asked  
  
"Yeah, she's outside, she's been there since you got brought in but she was asleep last time I checked." Dorothy said.  
  
"OK, will you go and get her, Dorothy?" Heero asked and Dorothy got up to leave. "Quatre will you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"When I die will you take care of Relena?"  
  
"Don't talk like that Heero" Quatre said, tears building up in his eyes.  
  
Heero turned to the door, waiting for Relena to come in but was waiting for a few minutes. When Relena did come in Quatre saw the look on Heero's face and left, dragging Dorothy with him.  
  
"Hello Relena"  
  
"Hi Heero"  
  
"I don't have long so I'll make this short. I came to Earth without a friend and now I leave Earth with more than I can care to count. I always wondered why I kept protecting you then running away. Now I know, I couldn't face what I was and I didn't want to hurt you." Heero said calmly.  
  
Relena held Heero hand but his grip was weak and damp with sweat. Heero seemed to be using all his energy staying alive long enough to tell Relena everything.  
  
"Sally says you're…going to be just fine" Relena lied, hoping to give Heero a reason to fight.  
  
"I'm cold Relena, hold my hand"  
  
"I am Heero, I am" Relena held Heero's hand tighter.  
  
"Relena, don't tell anyone but…I'm scared"  
  
"It's ok Heero"  
  
"I'm going now Relena, don't cry for me…please"  
  
Heero's body relaxed as he let out his last breath. Relena screamed, tears rolling down her face. The heart monitor showed that Heero had flat- lined **. A team of doctors rushed in with Sally and Duo. Duo pulled Relena away as the doctors tried to revive Heero.  
  
"Don't die on me, Heero" Relena whispered trying to pull back to him but Duo's strong arms stopped her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Well, stay tuned because that's not the end! I happen to have more ideas for this story. Grins.  
  
I can't believe you killed me off!  
  
Shut up Heero - you're dead!  
  
Baka  
  
Anyway - Review please!  
  
  
  
*"Sit rap" is military terminology for situation report  
  
** "Flat-lined" is a medical terminology for when someone's heart has stopped. 


	4. Black Fang

Recap - Heero's dead  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Sitting on the L3 colony behind his desk the leader of Black Fang, a man by the code name Milliardo Merquise, due to the names of his predecessor, waited for the results from his spy. He sat calmly, not an ounce of worry showing on his face or in his body language. The man before him was unnerved. How could someone be so calm? If this virus didn't work then they would have failed their mission. There was a gentle rap at the door and an attractive young woman entered the room. She passed Milliardo Merquise, known to his sub-ordinates as the Black Baron or Baron Merquise; a piece of paper and the Baron smiled when he read it. The woman left the room as quietly as she came and the Baron passed the young man the piece of paper.  
  
On it were two words: Mission Successful.  
  
The man smiled and put the piece of paper back into the hand of the Baron who lay it in front of him. He picked up a pen and started writing on a piece of paper. The scratching sound soon annoyed the man, why was the Baron so calm? The man put down his pen when he finished writing and sat back in his chair, staring ad the man around his unusually shaped nose. The men had nicked named him 'Nosey', due to the fact that he had a nose in the same shape as Wellington of the old British Army in the late 18th and early 19th Centuries. Nosey continued to stare at the man then a small smiled crept onto his face. At first the smile was only a slight curve of his lips, then it became a full smile.  
  
"We will continue with the mission" Nosey announced, linking his fingers over his stomach.  
  
"Yes Baron" the man, known as Ray, agreed.  
  
"We started with 01, now we attack Earth. Is the Libra cannon ready?"  
  
"It will be fully charged in two days sir." Ray answered.  
  
"Tell the engineering crew not to rush."  
  
"Sir?" Ray knew this wasn't the Baron's style.  
  
"Yes, we can afford to wait, although not too long - who was the man who discovered C- one ten?" Nosey asked.  
  
"Dr Julianne O." Ray reported, the name becoming second nature to him.  
  
"Well tell Miss O to come to my office as soon as possible"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Ray stood up and saluted the Baron who nodded and waved a hand to dismiss the soldier. Leaving the room with a slight bounce in his step, Ray remembered the Baron's promise.  
  
"If all goes according to plan then I will let you have Lady Une as your reward"  
  
Ray had always liked Lady Une. He had served under her for a short while until Black Fang contacted him. Lady Une was always kind to him and Ray always tried to do his best for her but he did not dare to ask her out. He was scared of rejection, but when Black Fang had offered him the chance never to be rejected again he took it.  
  
Ray opened the door to the laboratory with a new confidence. He was suddenly faced with the steely gaze of the only daughter of one of the Gundam Scientists, Master O. He met the gaze with a smile and the gaze melted. The woman was in her early twenties and he wore glasses. Ray crossed the room, running a finger across the work surface.  
  
"It's clean" Julianne O said crisply.  
  
"I know. Tell me Doctor O. If your new discovery really did kill Heero Yuy then would you go out with the first man to ask you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What about the man that employed you to kill Heero Yuy?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't"  
  
"Why is that?" Ray asked  
  
"Because after a series of tests c one ten doesn't work."  
  
"What!" Ray shouted, now two foot away from the doctor.  
  
"I'm only two feet away you idiot. No need to shout" The doctor was completely calm. "C one ten was supposed to destroy the red blood cells in the human body - except C one ten doesn't do that. It only temporarily stuns them"  
  
"How long for?" Ray asked.  
  
"An hour, the victim appears to be dead but in fact they aren't"  
  
"When did you discover this?" Ray asked  
  
"About ten minutes ago" Doctor O said.  
  
"Damn. Is there a cure?"  
  
"Yes, well called it anti C one ten"  
  
"Damn it! What if the person's dead?"  
  
"Technically they aren't dead, they just appear dead. The blood is moving under it's own impulse and the C one ten provides the oxygen for the brain so once anti C one ten has been administered the patient revives within an hour."  
  
"This couldn't get any worse if I prayed forever!"  
  
"Well I think you should report this to the Baron before he launches a full scale assault expect one of the pilots to be dead" Doctor O suggested.  
  
"Right, but you're coming with me"  
  
Ray grabbed Doctor O by the crook of her arm and dragged her out of the lab. He pulled her all the way to the Baron's office where she recounted her findings to him. Calmly the Baron stood up and walked around the room. He turned around, gun in hand.  
  
"Ray, you know how much I detest lack of accuracy."  
  
"Yes Baron"  
  
"Well in any normal situation I would kill you both but…" the Baron put the gun down on his table and looked at the two "I don't think it was your fault."  
  
"Thank you Baron." Doctor O said gratefully.  
  
"Try and find me a way of getting all of the pilots out of the picture in two days please Doctor O. And Ray, keep an eye on the recharging of the Libra cannon."  
  
"Yes Baron" they both chanted and left the room.  
  
Just as the Baron sat in his chair his intercom buzzed. He gently pressed the receive button and voice of his chief of security was heard.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"What is it?" the Baron asked.  
  
"One of the Gundam scientists have escaped."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Doctor G, sir"  
  
"Ah, the off spring of Professor G - the master mind behind Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell."  
  
"Yes sir…and he got away with anti C one ten"  
  
"Well Yuy is dead now so there is no need to worry. Keep looking for Professor G"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The Baron released the receive button and bridged his fingers in front of him. He was contemplating how he would defeat the Gundam pilots. He smiled to himself. They didn't have any Gundams did they?  
  
"Checkmate" the Baron said to himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Well so Heero might not be dead after all (  
  
Hey! I couldn't kill Heero off forever you know! I'm not that mean :D 


	5. Reborn

Chapter 5  
  
Recap: C one ten was responsible for Heero's death. Anti C one ten was stolen from the lab by Professor G, Doctor G's son, and he has escaped the Black Fang. Everyone is in mourning over Heero's death.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Duo stepped outside, into the biting wind. The wind was cold and was laced with ice cold rain. Duo wore a black T-shirt and was frozen stiff in a matter of minutes but he still didn't go inside. He stared up at the clouds and let the rain, now slightly more heavier, run down his face. A single tear accompanied the rain, but to a passer-by Duo's face would just look wet. Duo shivered in the cold and cursed.  
  
"Why did you have to die Heero?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
"Because of C one ten" a voice somewhere to Duo's left answered.  
  
Out of instinct, Duo turned on the newcomer, a man about 20 years old, and drew his gun. He clicked the safety back and aimed the gun at the man's head. The man didn't flinch or move.  
  
"You won't kill me," he said  
  
"What makes you so sure? All I have to do is pull the trigger"  
  
"Because I know how to save your friend"  
  
"How?" Duo holstered the gun.  
  
"If I save your friend will you save mine?"  
  
"Sure…who are you though?"  
  
"Professor G is the name - I am the only son of your Doctor G"  
  
"G? Well I trust that you're telling the truth - you're ugly enough to be his son."  
  
"Thank you - now take me to your friend so I can give him the cure"  
  
"But he's dead"  
  
"Only if I don't give him the cure."  
  
"Alright, come with me"  
  
Duo dragged the man into the hospital and through the main lobby. The receptionist gave him a weird look but Duo pushed the man into the lift. They took the lift to the floor the morgue was on and found that everyone was there.  
  
"Hi Duo, who's your friend?" Quatre asked  
  
"Professor G and he's going to revive Heero"  
  
"What?" Quatre asked  
  
But Duo had shut the door on them.  
  
The group waited for over an hour until Duo emerged from the morgue. They flooded him with questions but he ignored them and went to get Heero's clothes. He returned a few minutes later with a bag but locked the door after him. Ten minutes after that Duo opened the door.  
  
"OK, one person in here at a time" he ordered and Relena pushed to the front.  
  
Duo grabbed her hand and she was dragged into the room. The door was locked behind them.  
  
"Hello Relena"  
  
"Heero!" Relena gasped.  
  
Heero was standing in the centre of the room in his old clothes. His skin was a little pinker than when he had been admitted to the hospital but he still looked weak. Relena ran forward but stopped when she was within a few feet. She remembered - she was going to kill herself tonight. She moved forward - this time a little slower.  
  
"Relena, I'll explain later, but I know what you were thinking when I was in here" Heero said and Relena looked away. "It's ok Relena"  
  
Heero took a step forward and pulled Relena into his chest. He wanted nothing more than to hold onto her forever. She was his strength. He had to tell her that one-day. He reached up with his right hand and pulled off a piece of his dog tags that he wore. He put it into Relena's hand and she stared at it.  
  
"That's half of me there - I have to go on a mission…"  
  
Just then the door broke open and Milliardo stood there. Behind him were the rest of Heero's comrades. They stood there open mouthed until Quatre ran forward. Not caring if anyone saw him he hugged Heero. Surprisingly Heero returned the hug.  
  
"It wasn't your fault" Heero said and Quatre pulled away  
  
"How did you know I blamed myself?" he asked  
  
"I just did" Heero didn't want to explain to anyone.  
  
He extended a single hand to Milliardo who shook it and soon the group was back to normal. Heero mentally counted the things he had to do. He reached two.  
  
"I have two things I have to do. The first one Relena won't like. The second one Zechs won't like but I don't care" Heero announced.  
  
"What's the plan amigo?" Duo asked  
  
"Black Fang thinks I'm dead. They also think that there aren't anymore Gundams. According to Professor G there are. Six of them, all identical to the Operation Meteor Gundams."  
  
"So we take the suits and kick their ass right?" Duo said, hoping off the table he was on.  
  
"I don't like the way this is going," Relena said  
  
"And that brings me to my second thing I have to do…"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Bus crashes through giant picture of Cliff Richard and falls of big cliff.  
  
Wow - that was close.  
  
*Bus explodes  
  
What's the second thing Heero's got to do?  
  
Where are these Gundams?  
  
What won't Zechs like?"  
  
Who are Professor G's friends?  
  
Who is Professor G? 


	6. Diary of Relena

Well after getting writers block for god knows how many hours I lay in bed churning this one over. I re-read the previous chapters and a couple of the reviews and this was what I created.  
  
Disclaimer: *You start with that disclaimer stuff and I'll make mince meat out of your story (Wufei) *Ah let him speak Wufei - he might decide that he won't bother this time (Quatre) *Hey! Will you guys keep it down - I'm trying to sleep off a hangover! (Duo)  
  
Well you head the man - shh!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Relena Dorlain sat in her bedroom by her vanity table. Surrounding her was a mountain of beauty products, some old and empty, others new or half full. She cleared a small space so she could make an entry to her diary. The last entry was two days ago when Heero had come in through her window then collapsed. Time sure flies when you're busy. Relena picked up her fountain pen - an expensive gift from Quatre on her birthday. She opened her diary to the right page and thought of how to start it. The memories from the past two days came flooding into her mind all at once. She saw Heero's lifeless body then seconds later she saw him standing in the morgue as if nothing had happened.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of the morgue. It was so cold and creepy. Duo had tried to joke about it when he said "Hey - they don't need Central Heating in this part I guess". She shuddered again at the repressed memory. Suddenly she got a lot warmer when she remembered Heero's eyes just before he left the hospital. They were hard and uncaring - to the average person - but to her, someone who had spent the recent years watching him, they were soft, caring and worried. He had done something Milliardo definitely didn't like just before they left. Then she started to write.  
  
"Two days ago Heero Yuy kissed me," She said out loud as she wrote. "I never expected a soldier to be so gentle. At first he was uncertain but when I didn't pull away I suppose he relaxed and ignored Milliardo's ranting."  
  
She tried to continue writing but her pen was empty. She opened a little bottle that had come with the pen and refilled the pen. She put the lid back on and went to write but she had lost her trail of thought. She silently cursed the ink running out. Still trying to regain her trail of thought, Relena got up and turned the radio by her bed on. The radio was tuned in to a popular station, one of her personal favourites, and one that played some of the old classics. It had played Bonnie Tyler when Heero had come in. The song that came over the speakers was one that Relena didn't recognise at first then, a few verses later, it did. It was Ronan Keating - When you say nothing at all. She hating the song but when she listened to the words she realised that they described her feels and hopefully Heero's. She gently sat down in the chair by her vanity mirror and put the pen back on the paper.  
  
"I keep wondering if Heero loves me. And if he does then why doesn't he ever say it? I suppose it goes against his training. I wonder if Dr J is willing to help me undo the training? On second thoughts I suppose I prefer the Perfect Soldier side of Heero. I could never imagine him smiling - at least not with his face or body, but rather with his eyes. I couldn't imagine him holding hands with anyone either.  
  
"I intend to get Heero back after this battle…oh that's right - I haven't told you what's going on. Well Heero came into my bedroom through the balcony window, as usual, and just as he was going to say something he collapsed. Well I took him to the hospital and the Preventers set up shop there. Duo was able to find out that some organisation, called Black Fang, had poisoned Heero and that they want to continue with White Fang's original mission.  
  
"Well the poison killed Heero but Professor G - the son of the original Professor G - appeared just as he died with an antidote that will work even if the patient is dead. Well he gave it to Heero and in return the guys agreed to get the children of the Gundam Scientists back. Well Professor G has told us of six new Gundams that are being shipped here. They should arrive in three days. Black Fang might attack six planes, ships or trucks moving together, so they are moving by separate routes. Heero's Gundam will come in from the L1 colony cluster by Space. Duo's will come in a Sweeper salvage ship. Trowa's will come from Luxembourg via submarine. The Maganacs are bringing Quatre's Gundam and Wufei's will be taken by truck from the Preventers Headquarters.  
  
"Anyway - I did protest about this but I do see the need for the use. I have been working hard to attain peace. If I can't fight to protect it then what kind of leader am I? Milliardo already has his Gundam and Noin has taken a white Taurus. Well that's all I can think of writing at the moment so if anything else happened I let you know."  
  
Relena finished writing and put her diary and pen away. There was a knock on Relena's door and then the door opened.  
  
"Put the towels on the bed," Relena said, expecting the maid.  
  
"I don't have any towels" was the reply. Relena recognised the voice as Heero's.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
Relena got up and turned around. She walked across the room quickly and into Heero's embrace. She suddenly felt as if she didn't have a care in the world. Heero too had an unusual feeling pass through his veins but he quickly ignored it. He had one last thing to tell Relena before he left to collect his Gundam.  
  
"Relena…"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Aishiteru"  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
OK so I didn't…SHUT UP! MY HANGOVER'S KILLING ME! (Duo)  
  
Well get some aspirin then baka! Anyway, there will be some proper enemies that the Gundam pilots can face and there is going to be a real fight coming soon, so hang on tight…  
  
I'm going to write a sequel to Last Night - both editions probably in one episode so watch that one too!  
  
(  
  
Email me if you want to give me some suggestions - but I'll probably ignore them - j/k.  
  
More chapters to come!!!! (echoy (sp?) voice) 


	7. Infiltration

Well this is one of the few chapters that I'm working on where I have a few ideas.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
It was two hours before dawn and Heero was climbing up the wall of the Black Fang base. Professor G had given him the location and Heero had gone in on foot. The security system would have stopped any normal man but because of his advanced training they presented no threat to Heero. At the top of the wall Heero gathered all of his rope up and took the climbing pin out of the wall. He put the rope into his small rucksack and ran across the roof of the building to the air vents. All he had to do was get in, locate the Gundam scientists, place a tracking beacon on each of them then give the signal for the attack. The Gundams would attack the base providing a distraction for the retrieval team to come in and pull the Gundam scientists out. Easy, or so Heero thought.  
  
Gently unscrewing the air vent Heero climbed in and replaced the vent so not to attract any attention should any Guards come up onto the roof. The vent was a tight squeeze but Heero lay flat on his stomach and quietly shuffled forward. According to Professor G if he went down three levels to Level 10 then if he moved across the Subsection 19a he should find a door marked restricted. There would be two or three guards there so the most logical thing to do was take them out at the beginning of their shift so it would give him three hours to give them each a tracking beacon. Heero reached a junction. One path led to the right, one to the left, one up; one in front and one went down. Heero pulled out two magnetic climbing locks and placed them in the vent leading up. He then ran his rope through them and started his descent. Heero descended six levels before stopping to check where he was.  
  
Heero pulled out a small pen light as well as a communications device. The device is similar to a mobile phone except there is no audio function. Heero switched the light on and stuck it in his mouth. He started to type a message.  
  
"Air Vent breached. Descended six levels at first junction. Directions needed" A simple message.  
  
Heero sent it and within thirty seconds he had a reply.  
  
"Proceed north. Down one Level. Right at Junction. Exit at Air Vent."  
  
Heero memorised the directions then deleted the message. Heero pulled the ropes and the magnetic climbing hooks down and put them into his rucksack. Heero went north until he got to the Junction that led down. He repeated his previous actions and went right at the junction. He found the air vent and looked down. As expected there was two guards outside a door marked "Restricted Access". He pulled out a small capsule and dropped it through the vent. A green gas filled the room below and the guards collapsed. Heero waited until the gas had cleared until he dropped down into the corridor.  
  
The door was electronically locked but after a quick search of the bodies Heero found a key card that let him.  
  
"Easy money" he muttered as he swiped the card through. The door unlocked and Heero entered the room, shutting the room behind him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Trowa Barton was to lead the assault on the base due to the sheer firepower of his Gundam. No one really argued with Une on that point because she still had a tendency to go a little psychotic every now and then and the Gundam pilots all shared a little healthy fear of that. All except Trowa, that is, who never showed any kind of fear. Duo was drumming his fingers over the small microphone on his console. He didn't know it was there and as a result was beginning to annoy Wufei. Wufei switched his microphone on so he was speaking directly with Duo.  
  
"Maxwell if you don't stop that drumming I kill you - mission or no mission" Wufei hissed  
  
"Huh? Oh the microphone - sorry - I forgot - I'll drum somewhere else" Duo said apologetically although secretly he was pleased that he had annoyed Wufei without even trying.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were playing computerised chess and Duo tuned into the game. Trowa was winning - or so it appeared. From no where Quatre launched a full-scale assault, forcing Trowa to pull his king deep into his ranks. Duo smiled to himself. Quatre was the second best chess player in their little group. Heero was the best. Trowa retaliated with a strike of his own - taking out Quatre's Queen.  
  
"An exchange of Queens" Duo noted as Quatre took Trowa's exposed Queen.  
  
Trowa thought for a few minutes and finally came up with a move that completely shocked Duo.  
  
"Trowa what are you doing? You've just exposed your King!" he said, activated the communications link to Heavy Arms  
  
Quatre answered before Trowa did.  
  
"It's a trap Duo, look at his pieces"  
  
Duo looked over the board trying to find a way of attacking Trowa's King. Each time he would loose the attack. He grinned to himself. Then Quatre did something unusual. He moved on of his back row pieces, a Knight, to a square where he was unprotected. Seizing the opportunity, Trowa took the piece and Quatre responded by moving his bishop behind Trowa's pawn. Trowa's King was pinned. Quatre had won. Trowa had only got one option. Surrender.  
  
"I resign," he said, in his usual monotonous voice.  
  
"OK, well we'd better keep our eyes open now" Quatre said, as he closed the file off.  
  
"Agreed" Trowa replied.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Duo saw what looked like an electrical field moving in their direction.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The room was in darkness but Heero could make out a single form sitting in a chair. He saw a glint of metal and recognised the shape of an old fashioned duelling sword, similar to the one that Treize Khushrenada used to carry around with him. Heero pulled out his hand0gun and aimed at the man.  
  
"I wouldn't fire that in here if I were you," the voice, a male, warned.  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked, not moving his gun  
  
"Because there is a reverse motion field in here. Fire that gun and the bullet will only go half the distance before doubling back on its owner."  
  
Heero holstered his gun. The lights suddenly came on and Heero blinked. The man was sitting in a chair. He looked to be the same age as Treize was before he died and he had the same kind of hair except that he had Milliardo's eyes.  
  
"You're probably wondering two things. One: Who am I? Two: Where are the Gundam scientists"  
  
"I don't care about the first," Heero lied" But to complete my mission I need to know the second"  
  
"You're a terrible liar Mr Yuy" the man accused, getting out of his chair.  
  
He walked around the desk, stopping at a glass case to remove a second sword like his. This one was also identical to Treize's. He turned to look at Heero and threw the sword across the room. Heero caught it with one hand, his right hand.  
  
"Duel with me and I will tell you all you want to know"  
  
"I don't have time to duel with you"  
  
"Ah yes you want to put the tracking device on the remaining scientists then get to your Gundam"  
  
"How did you know about that?" Heero asked, his finger gently pushing the sheath of the sword down.  
  
"Because your Professor G is my own personal agent. His real name is Professor G but he isn't related to the Professor G you know."  
  
Heero watched the man start to circle Heero. Heero accepted the change to duel and drew the sword out of its sheath. The man opposite Heero did the same. They touched swords and the fight began.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Heero's trained as a soldier but can he duel?  
  
What was that electrical field that Duo saw?  
  
How much do Black Fang know about the Gundams plan of attack?  
  
All will be revealed - only a few more chapters to go!!!! 


End file.
